YAOFHPFIWTFPTCSYASTSSPTIU
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Oneshot with incredibly long title: Yet another of Hikari’s Piratical Fics, in which the fiendish plot to capture Sir Yuki and steal the secret Strawberry Pocky treasure is unveiled


**YAOFHPFIWTFPTCSYASTSSPTIU**

**(Yet another of Hikari's Piratical Fics, in which the fiendish plot to capture Sir Yuki and steal the secret Strawberry Pocky treasure is unveiled)**

_Written by –ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI- ( - Hikari-kun - )_

-¤-¤-¤-

**Opening A/N:** Couldn't resist writing another one of my Piratical fics, could I? So, I present to you now, showing for the first time anywhere, YAOFHPFIWTFPTCSYASTSSPTIU (Uh… the full-lengthy title is written above –sweatdrops-).

Just a pre-warning that this fic isn't piratically correct… if that's even a word –sweatdrops- Truthfully, I have no idea what Pirates were really like, so I go by what my pirate-obsessed friend in Sixth Form is constantly raving about. It is also advised that you read _'Pirate Antics' _before reading this one-shot, because some of the jokes in this one can only be understood if you've read that. Then again, it ain't a necessity…

-¤-¤-¤-

It was noon.

The sun was shining so high in the blue sky, and there was not a cloud in the sky for miles around. The S.S. Bad Luck sailed happily through that summer's day, their sailors full of jolly cheer, and all ready for what promised to be another fantastic day. The ship was full of life; the cabin boys scurried around the lower decks, the mates on board were all in high spirits, ready to tackle the day ahead, and the Captain…

Well, the Captain was how he always was. _Completely hyper._

Singing away to himself, he swung around the sail poles, and his feet moved in a rhythm unmatched by any soul on board. His voice was cheery as always, bringing smiles and laughs to the crew's faces. Good ol' typical Capt'n Shu. Ready as always, the boy was completely up for any challenge that day, especially with the love of his life aboard his ship.

Speaking of Yuki, he wondered where the blond had gotten off to. He was supposed to be steering the ship, instead of making the poor, hysterical Sakano steer the ship (which couldn't be good, because every time he turned the wheel and nearly crashed them into rocks or other ships, he'd burst into a fit, and start screaming about being a disappointment to the crew, and things that fitted into that category).

In any case, the weather was too good for small details to bring the Captain down. The seas were calm and sparkling as the sun rays hit the water; the cool breeze rustled the sails pleasantly and the sun's golden glow could bring a smile to anyone's face – to be honest, he felt he couldn't complain at all today.

With a grin on his face, and a song on his lips, he went off to inspect the cabin, and possibly raid the pantry to get out some delicious Strawberry Pocky treasure – the next best thing to his lover – when he was knocked down by a certain gun-toting blond pirate, who went by the name of K. Stopping in the middle of the upper deck, he yelled out;

"Fiends! The low-lives have captured Sir Yuki, and stolen all the Strawberry Pocky treasure!"

The skies above went grey. The sun went into hiding. All the crew stopped working immediately, taking the opportune moment to gasp very loudly, before the voice of a certain hysterical member of the crew burst out;

"CAPTURED? STOLEN?" repeated Sakano, who let go of the steering wheel, and then flew into hysterics, "WHAT WILL WE DO? WE'LL ALL PERISH WITHOUT THE LEGENDARY STRAWBERRY POCKY TREASURE!" and he began twirling round in circles, tearing his hair out, and attempting to throw himself over the edge of the ship, but being stopped by various members of the crew who pulled him back and held him there, dangling precariously over the side of the ship.

Capt'n Shu, who was still on the floor, looked at the blond gun-man, his eyes wide in shock, and his mouth hanging open. It took only a few moments for those details to register in his mind though, and Capt'n Shu immediately entered 'serious mode'.

"Who did it K?" he asked slowly, looking at the floor, so much that his Captain's hat covered his face in shadow, "Which group of bastards stole me precious treasure?" (By this he was referring to Yuki, however the rest of the crew figured he was speaking of the Strawberry Pocky treasure they had just recently discovered).

"I saws it all!" spoke up the red-headed First Mate of the S.S. Bad Luck, known as Hiroshi Nakano, "I saws it with me own eyes! T'was Capt'n Aizawa, Capt'n! Capt'n Aizawa of the St. Ask, Capt'n!"

Capt'n Shu rose to his feet, his amethyst eyes shining with the burning desire to find his treasure and his Pocky, before Captain Taki threw it into the sea for the sharks.

"Arrrr me hearties! Move out! Set a course for the St. Ask, Lookout Suguru! Be quick about it! We must recover the treasure before Sir Taki throws him out for the sharks! Arrrr!"

"Yessir!" replied the young, green-haired boy from up in the lookout post, as he swung down from the height of the post, down by the sails and landed gracefully at the steering wheel, where he then proceeded to plot a course for the enemy ship - the St. Ask.

Capt'n Shu stared up into the grey skies, determination in those purple orbs of his.

'_Don't worry Yuki! I'll rescue you! Promise!'_

* * *

Sir Yuki awoke to find himself, tied up in the pantry of a ship he did not quite recognise. Straight away, he tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him before he had awoken in this god-forsaken food pantry, which wasn't all that difficult to do, as he had expected. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head, where an angry red lump was growing.

Damn that sneaky, conniving Aizawa and his tricks. Knocked him out right while he was about to go to the toilet. And, judging from the size of the lump, he'd guess with barrel of gunpowder.

Fiddling with the ropes tied around his arms, he realised there was one fatal flaw with this seemingly very smart Captain.

Sir Yuki grinned - the ropes slid off his arms with ease.

Captain Aizawa, while being many things, was obviously shit at tying knots.

* * *

Aboard the H.M.S. Nittle Grasper, a certain _other_ hyper Captain was dancing around the sails also, singing out of tune, a pink bunny perched on his shoulder, with it's own pirate hat sat atop it's small head. He was just in the middle of the forth verse of his brand new, made-up-on-the-spot song he called 'I'm a fluffy Pirate who says "Arrrr!"', when a voice shouted out on a passing boat;

"Arrrr me hearties! Move out! Set a course for the St. Ask, Lookout Suguru! Be quick about it! We must recover the treasure before Sir Taki throws him out for the sharks! Arrrr!"

First Mate Touma's head automatically popped up.

Second Mate Noriko looked over at the brunette Captain, awaiting his orders.

Capt'n Ryu, flung his pirate hat up in the air, and strategically caught it, his eyes suddenly serious.

"Arrrr me hearties! Let's follow and assist! Second Mate Noriko! Don't lose the course of the S.S. Bad Luck, no matter what the cost! We must provide back-up! Arrrr!"

"Of course, Capt'n Ryu!" Noriko replied. Then she turned to a new recruit, who was currently shaking because of the glare the Second Mate had now set upon him.

"Get steering," she commanded, pointing her thumb back to the steering wheel. The recruit jumped to the task he had been set, seemingly scared beyond belief, with a swift "Yes, Ma'am!" and began following the ship, the S.S. Bad Luck.

* * *

Meanwhile, back aboard the St. Ask, a very pleased Captain was grinning and laughing to himself like a madman, while counting up the contents of the treasure he had just stolen off the S.S. Bad Luck.

"Got it from right under your nose Shindou!" he laughed, rocking backwards and forwards on his chair, which sat behind a desk in his Captain's Quarters. Because of his maniacal laughter, he had caught the attention of his crew who were outside the Captain's Quarters, and listening through the thin wood of the mahogany door. But he had also caught the unwanted attention of a certain captive, who snuck up behind the unsuspecting Captain, a rope in his hands.

All the crew from outside heard was a series of muffled screams and protests, followed by several banging noises as their Captain was tied up and gagged by Sir Yuki. Both Cabin Boys Maa and Ken tried to force the door open, but it was all for nought.

The door was locked from the inside. And the blond Sir Yuki, who was sitting behind the desk, a smirk on his face, was the one holding the key.

* * *

The S.S. Bad Luck, now followed by the H.M.S. Nittle Grasper sped on through the day, following the thieves in the St. Ask as they tried desperately to get away. The crew aboard the S.S. Bad Luck were running about frantically, pouring gunpowder into the cannons, and getting ready to combat. Capt'n Shu himself had gotten dressed into battle gear, a sword clasped firmly in his hand and the pirate's hat still firmly on his head. He was prepared to fight Aizawa to the death to get his treasure back, and his eyes were filled with that same immeasurable determination he had had so many times before when his lover's life had been threatened.

Capt'n Ryu was ready to combat too. Dressed in his battle gear, and with Capt'n Kumagoro on his shoulder, also dressed in traditional pirate battle gear, he was ready to assist Capt'n Shu the whole way. They were, after all, fellow Captains and it was part of the pirate's motto of honour that when one Captain's treasure is pinched, any allying ships nearby should assist in the rescue of said treasure (in this case, both the Strawberry Pocky and Sir Yuki).

"Capt'n! We be riding up the rear of the St. Ask!" called out Hiro, who was now playing the role of Lookout. Capt'n Shu's eyes narrowed, as he yelled out battle command;

"ARRR ME HEARTIES! ATTACK! LEAVE NO MAN STANDING! WE BE GETTING OUR TREASURE BACK TODAY!"

* * *

In the St. Ask, things were looking grim. The S.S. Bad Luck was riding up their tail, and firing cannons at their ship, making huge holes in the base of the ship. Cabin Boys Maa and Ken were the most frightened, running around in circles unable to keep a calm head. In fact, the whole crew was racing around the ship, several crew members screaming things like "We're all done for!" and "Capt'n Taki! You idiot! We're gonna sink!".

"We can't hold them off! They're gonna crash right into the back of us and sink us!" yelled a random crew member, who scurried up the lookout pole to try and dodge the blasts of the cannons.

The next series of events happened in slow motion.

The St. Ask began sinking…

The crew of both the S.S Bad Luck and the H.M.S. Nittle Grasper jumped aboard the sinking ship, capturing all members of crew they could….

Captains Shu and Ryu jumped into action, fighting any and all those who got in their way…

Capt'n Shu threw himself at the door to Capt'n Taki's Quarters, hoping to break down the lock, but instead he went colliding into a certain blond who had just unlocked the door upon hearing the loud crashes from outside…

The crew of both ships went and retrieved the Strawberry Pocky treasure and jumped upon their own ships as the St. Ask began to sink…

And Capt'n Shu clung to Sir Yuki with a solid grip, as Sir Yuki scooped the boy into his arms and leapt from the St. Ask, back onto the S.S. Bad Luck just as the St. Ask was submerged under the ocean water…

All was right on the seven seas, once more.

* * *

It was another beautiful summer's day.

The sun shone high in the sky, and not a cloud was in sight for miles around.

And Capt'n Shu lay in Sir Yuki's arms, smiling up at the blond.

"I'm so happy you're safe Yuki," he whispered, nuzzling into the crisp white shirt of his lover. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"You realise you didn't need to come and rescue me, right? I could've gotten out of that mess myself," he replied. Capt'n Shu just snuggled in further into his lover's shirt.

Sir Yuki smiled down at him, and brought the Captain's head back up, so the boy's amethyst eyes were level with his own golden ones.

"_But I'm happy you did come rescue me,"_ he whispered, and brought Capt'n Shu into a passionate kiss…

* * *

"Shuichi! Wake up! You need to finish getting changed!" yelled a familiar angry voice from behind him. This was followed by a very sharp pain that went flowing through his head, as something hard connected with his skull. The pink-haired vocalist opened his eyes blearily, and took his head off the desk in which he had fallen asleep on. He looked around, completely confused, and then he finally realised what had happened.

Hiro and Suguru stood behind him, all dressed up in their pirate gear. Even K and Sakano had made the effort to dress up for N-G's fancy dress party (of which this year's theme was pirates).

And right at the back of the room, standing in the doorway, stood Sir Yuki of his dreams, fully dressed in his pirate ensemble.

Shuichi grinned and sat the pirate's hat sitting at the end of the desk upon his head, completing his pirate look for the evening. Then he slipped into 'Capt'n Shu' mode, as he so often had before.

"Arrrr me hearties! Let us go forth and join the party! Arrrr!"

And with that, the crew of the S.S. Bad Luck went forth to celebrate at N-G's fancy dress party.

And during the whole evening, Capt'n Shu never let go of Sir Yuki.

Not even once.

* * *

**Closing A/N:** Hehehehe. This was tremendous fun writing. The idea suddenly hit me when I read another one of my friend's Piratical fics that she's so fond of writing, and I was up most of last night writing it so I didn't lose the idea. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! It was random, yes, but isn't all my work?

Anyway, leave comments, reviews and suggestions. You know the stuff I like.

Arrrr me hearties! Arrrr!

_-ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI-_

_( - Hikari-kun - )_


End file.
